de donde salio esto!
by Hinata Gehabich
Summary: una historia puede salir de donde sea HASTA DE UNA CHARLA EN FACEBOOK


**Holaaa a todos bueno este es un nuevo fic que raramente saque de una platica con roxy-chan (roxy Gehabich) este lo hicimos por diversión mientras hablábamos por face ^^UU espero que les guste y les divierta y pronto seguiré con el otro fic (perdón si modifico partes de la conversación roxy-chan)**

Roxy y Sandy se encontraban hablando animadamente sentadas en el césped de la casa de Roxy que también era la casa de Shun

Sandy: a pues mi primo sebas es alto de pelo negro, ojos café oscuro, siempre sonríe, es torpe, nunca se rinde y es un tragón

Roxy: eso se escucha como a dan ¿no?

Sandy: oye si, bueno solo que mi primo esta bien guapo

Dan: al igual que yo

Sandy: y tu de donde saliste

Dan: eso no importa verdad que soy un galanazo

Roxy: si dan lo que tu digas

Dan: claro aun más guapo que Shun

Shun: QUE DIJISTE

Roxy: yo que tu corría

Dan (corriendo): NO ME LO TIENES QUE DECIR

Shun: QUE FUE LO QUE DIJISTE

Sandy: mhm los ayudamos

Roxy: naa hay que dejarlos en lo suyo

Dan: TRAIDORAS  
>Sandy: pobre dan mejor si hay que ayudarlo<p>

Roxy: bueno esta bien

Ambas chicas corrieron tras Shun hasta alcanzarlo

Sandy: CALMATE

Roxy: ya calma

Shun: COMO QUIEREN QUE ME CALME

Sandy:*ya se*(sacando una foto) MIRA ES ALICE

Shun: ESO SOLO ES UNA FOTO ARGHHH SUELTENME

Sandy: YA CALMATE

Alice: hola roxy-chan, Sandy- sama

Roxy: ¿esto es una foto Shun?

Shun: o.o

Dan (abrazando la pierna de roxy): gracias son mis heroínas

Roxy (susurrando a Shun): dile algo

Shun: ho-hola

Roxy (susurrando): idiota

Alice: hola Shun

Sandy: oye roxy por que no le hablas a runo

Roxy: ok ya voy (marcando el numero y alejándose y llevándose a dan a rastras en su pierna)

15 minutos después

Shun: oye y roxy y Sandy

Alice: roxy fue a marcarle a runo pero ya se tardo mucho

Shun: y Sandy

Alice: no lo se

Sandy (arriba de un árbol): aquí estoy

Alice: que hacias ahí

Sandy: viendo videos y vi un que me hizo casi llorar

Shun: cual

Sandy: el de la bella y la bestia de porta

Roxy: ya regrese

Shun: a quien mas le marcaste

Roxy: a mi novio

Shun: O.o tienes novio

Roxy: si algún problema

Shun: no

De repente tocaron la puerta y al abrirla estaba runo

Runo: hola a todos

Entonces dan soltó de sopetón a roxy quien aun estaba abrazando su pierna

Dan: hola runoo

Runo: dan

Dan: oye Sandy por que no llamas a Alan

Runo: si para que estemos en parejas

Sandy: si por que ustedes dos, Shun y Alice y Roxy y so novio desconocido

Shun y Alice (ruborizados): oyee

Sandy: hay ok ya voy a marcarle a Alan

Esta se fue y regreso rápido

Sandy: ya viene para aca

De un momento a otro sono la puerta

Dan: oye Sandy ve a abrir

Sandy: ok YA VA

Al abrirla se encontró con unos ojos de color claro

Alan: hola

Sandy: ho…

La pelinegra se congelo

Shun: que le paso

Runo: creo que se congelo

Roxy: ya se como descongelarla (sacando un megáfono y poniéndolo en el oído de Sandy)  
>SANDY ESTAS AHÍ<p>

Dan: ME VAS A DEJAR SORDO

Roxy: perdón

Sandy: que como cuando que a hola a todos

Alan: hola

Shun: se congelo otra vez

Roxy: déjenla

Entonces sonó que tocaban la puerta

Shun: Roxy ve a abrir

Roxy: y yo por que

Shun: creo que te llevaras una sorpresa

Roxy: ok ya voy

Al abrir la puerta se llevo una sorpresa

¿?: Hola

Roxy al toparse con esos ojos color amarillo se pasmo y se congelo al igual que Sandy

Runo: alguien sabe como despertarla

Shun: esperen ya se como (yendo al un cuarto que era de dan y saliendo con un calcetín) a ver si así si (poniéndolo en la cara de Roxy)

Roxy: QUE RAYOS TE PASA TE MATAREE

Alice: no Roxy hoy no

Roxy: COMO QUIERES QUE NO ME DETENGA ME PUSO ESA COSA EN MI CARA (empezando a correr tras Shun)

Shun: oh oh AAAAAAA

Sandy (despertando): si espera pero quien es el (señalando al recién llegado)

Roxy: el es Anubias

Todos: Y EL ES TU NOVIO

Roxy: que tiene

Sandy: claro con razón se me hacia conocido hola Anubias (abrazándolo)

Anubias: hola Sandy

Alan (celoso): lo conoces

Sandy: si es un gran amigo

Shun: X.X

Roxy: mejor lo dejo así

Alice: SHUN

Roxy: ANUBIAS

Anubias: ustedes ya deben ser novios verdad

Alice y Shun (ruborizados): QUEE

Shun: Alice no es nada mio

Alice (triste): si (saliendo corriendo)

Roxy: ALICE

SANDY: TONTO AHORA VE TRAS ELLA

Shun: Alice ESPERAA

Sandy: oigan esperen y Alan

Dan: el se fue

Runo: Y POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA

Anubias: ERES UN IDIOTA

Sandy (preocupada): perdón me tengo que ir (corriendo)

Roxy: SANDY

Runo: POR QUE NO DIJISTE NADA

Dan: pero se iban a dar cuenta

Anubias: PERO NO DE ESA MANERA

Luego aparecieron Shun y Alice tomados de la mano

Alice: hola chicos

Shun (Feliz): hola chicos

Dan, runo y Anubias: Shun te sientes bien

Shun (sonriendo): si por que

Dan: POR ESO

Shun: bueno es que Alice y yo

Alice: somos novios

Anubias: AL FIN

Runo: SE TARDARON

Dan: VIVA

Kara: tienen que buscar a los tres chicos (desapareciendo)

Dan: AY MAMITA CHULA (saltando a los brazos de runo)

Runo: BAJATE

Anubias: que no seria al revés

Alice: eso me dio miedo (abrazando a Shun)

Shun: no te preocupes ya paso

Kara (reapareciendo): claro que no

Alice: AAAA (abrazando mas fuerte a Shun)

Dan: AY MAMITA CHULA

**Con Sandy y Roxy**

Roxy: por que te fuiste así

Sandy: perdón pero me preocupa Alan

Roxy: el esta bien

Sandy: es que no entiendes si le pasa algo no me lo perdonaría (llorando)

Roxy: no por favor no llores *donde estas Alan*

**Con los demás**

Shun: esta bien vamos a buscar a los tres

Anubias: bien yo ire por Roxy

Dan: y yo por Sandy

Runo: tarado ellas dos están juntas

Alice: que mas da vamos a buscarlos ahora!

Dan: quiero salir en LMB

Shun: y eso…

Dan: NO SABES QUE ES; ES LA REVISTA MAS FAMOSA DEL MUNDO

Alice: que te parece si los encontramos primero y luego nos cuentas

Dan: ash bueno ¬¬

Runo: ya cuéntanos para que te calles

Dan: SI ^^

Anubias: que significa

Dan: significa para LOS MAS BUENOTES

Todos: ¬¬

Kara (apareciendo): busquen a los tres perdidos

Dan: UN FANTASMA (saltando otra vez a runo)

Alice: AAAAAA (abrazando a Shun)

Anubias: si como no como si fuera la gran cosa

Kara: apuesto que ni me ganarías

Anubias: quieres ver

Kara: a ver si tan valiente

Anubias: VAS A VER MALDITO FANTASMA (lanzándose)

Kara: A VER ENTRALE

Shun: Anubias esta en desventaja

Dan: por que le esta ganando

Anubias: JAJA (lanzándola contra la pared)

Shun: ella esta muerta y atraviesa las paredes y además si es una lucha a muerte de todas formas ella esta muerta

Kara: cierto (metiéndose a la pared)

Anubias: que rayos…

De repente se veía que regresaban Roxy y Sandy

Roxy: QUE PASA AQUÍ

Kara: HARE ALGO QUE HACEN TODOS LOS FANTASMAS JALAR LOS PIES (metiéndose al piso)

Anubias: AAAAHHHHH

Sandy: KARA YA BASTA

Kara (saliendo): ash nunca me dejas divertirme

Sandy: pero tu forma de diversión es malvada en los mortales kara

Todos: LA CONOCES

Sandy: si ella era mi mejor amiga viva

Todos: O.O

Shun: y ella es del cielo o del infierno

Sandy: ella ni subió y ni bajo así que es un alma perdida

Anubias: si la mandaran a alguno de los dos yo diría que el segundo

Kara: me puedo quedar

Sandy: que dices Roxy

Roxy: no lo se

Anubias: que se largue

Sandy: es buena cuando quiere

Roxy: esta bien

Anubias: pero que no me mate

Sandy: dile que no lo mataras

Kara (de mala gana): no te matare

Dan: quiero salir en LMB

Roxy: que es eso

Shun: es una revista que significa LOS MAS BUENOTES

Roxy: JAJAJAJAJAJA

Kara: quieres que te ayude

Dan: como

Kara: tu quieres o haya por tu cuenta

Dan: ayúdame

Kara: entonces ve a prepararte

Dan: SII LMB HAYA VOY (alejándose)

Anubias: supongo que amenazaras o asustaras a los fotógrafos

Kara: ash como sabias

Anubias: no necesito ser adivino para eso

Roxy: JAJAJA LOS MAS BUENOTES

Sandy: oigan ahorita vuelvo iré a buscar a Alan

Roxy: iré contigo

Sandy: genial y ustedes vienen o se quedan

Anubias: me quedo

Runo: me quedo

Alice: me quedo

Shun: me quedo

Kara: yo las ayudare pero yo de nube en nube

Roxy: si será mejor eso seria raro que nos vieran con una persona invisible

Sandy: cierto bueno ahorita regresamos

**Con Alan**

Alan: no se como decirle

Roxy: decirle que a quien

Alan: O.O a que rayos… como apareciste

Roxy: vine de árbol en árbol como lo hace Sandy pero lo hicimos por caminos diferentes y bien me dirás o no

Alan: bueno pues… es que yo (inhalando) YO AMO A SANDY

Roxy: lo sabía

Sandy (llegando): que sabias

Roxy: que Alan es un despistado por que estoy aquí desde no se cuanto y no se había dado cuenta

Sandy: jaja (sonriendo)

Alan: *que linda se ve sonriendo*

Roxy (susurrándole a Alan): leí tu mente y dijiste que Sandy se veía linda sonriendo

Alan (sonrojado): QUE NO

Sandy: *que lindo se ve sonrojado*

Roxy (susurrándole a Sandy): leí tu mente y dijiste que Alan se veía lindo sonrojado

Sandy (sonrojada): QUEE

Alan y Sandy: NOOOO

Roxy: SII

Kara (comiendo palomitas): se esta poniendo bueno

Sandy: de donde sacaste esas palomitas

Kara (nerviosa): las encontré

Dan: MIS PALOMITAS

Kara: ash dan lo arruinas todo

Dan (quitándoselas a Kara): MIAS

Roxy: ya sabia que eran de dan en que estábamos a si SIII

Alan y Sandy: NOO

Roxy: si siguen así dire lo que pensaban

Alan y Sandy: NOO

Roxy: bueno ustedes lo pidieron Alan Sandy dijo que… te…

Sandy: ESPERA

Roxy (mirada de victoria): SI

Sandy: Alan lo que dije es que… (Inhalando) YO TE AMO

Alan: O.o

Roxy: y que haras tu (codeándole)

Sandy: yo se que tu a mi no pero…

Alan: esto…

De repente Alan tomo a Sandy de la cintura y la beso

Roxy: Alan… (Sacando una cámara) esto va a facebook

Sandy (separándose de Alan): Roxy DAME ESA CAMARAA

Roxy: NUNCA (empezando a saltar)

Sandy: ROXYY (empezando a saltar)

Kara: creo que te acompañare

Alan: eso creo

**Con Sandy y Roxy **

Roxy: JAMAS (saltando mas rápido)

Sandy: TE ALCANZARE (SALTANDO MAS RAPIDO)

Roxy: NO PODRAS NUNCA (saltando AUN mas rápido)

Sandy: Roxy (saltando aun mas rápido)

**Con los demás **

Anubias: creo que ya se tardaron

Roxy: NUNCA TE LA DARE

Shun (saltando): QUE PASA AQUÍ

Roxy: ME QUIERE QUITAR MI CAMARA

Sandy: QUITATE SHUN (tecleándolo)

Shun: X.X

Roxy (bajando): oigan miren esta foto que va para facebook

Runo: o por dios

Alice: que lindo

Dan: como paso

Shun (despertando): ¿no es un fotomontaje?

Roxy: no

Sandy: ROXY

Roxy. Pero tu hubieras hecho lo mismo

Sandy (pensando): PERO TU YA TIENES NOVIO

**CONTINUARA…**

**Sandy: antes que nada los capítulos no serán iguales trataran de cosas diferentes jeje si me tardo es por que se me olvida alguna parte de la conversación con Roxy**


End file.
